


Every Inch of you

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Belts, Bottom!Kelly Olsen, Choking, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Lube, Smut with a touch of shame, Spanking, Top!Alex Danvers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: When Alex is tired of getting bossed around, she decides to asks for what she wants to do to Kelly, who all too happily agrees to it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Every Inch of you

**Author's Note:**

> Written a little too close to Valentine's day so I didn't get all of the editing time I wanted out of this, I hope you enjoy it anyway.

“So, Valentine's Day today?” Kelly says, a little mischief slipping into her voice as she captures Alex’s waist in her hand, pressing her front against her girl’s back. Trapping Alex against the counter as she does the dishes. “Do you want to do something special?” Kelly whispers and bites, playfully, at her earlobe. 

Alex groans, both in frustration and amusement. Her body is aching from a rough day, training, fighting and then some. She’s been yelled at, shot at and pushed around all day. “Yeah it is and yeah, I want something special.” she bumps her ass against Kelly, pushing her back and turns around to look her in the eyes. 

Kelly can feel it before it happens, something boiling deep inside of Alex, beneath her skin. Something that brings heat to her lover’s cheek and a roaring blaze in her gaze. “I’m all ears.” she reaches to caress her cheek, but Alex grabs her wrists and snaps her teeth toward her fingers, a playful warning

Alex steps into Kelly’s personal space, pushing her back until it forces Kelly to sit on the kitchen table and lean back from the sheer intensity of her intent. “That’s what I want.” 

Kelly is usually the one in charge when they play, it suits both their needs neatly. It’s not like Alex never gets her turn on top, but she can feel the fire driving Alex against her body. She can hear the strain in her voice and her breathing. It’s an unspoken promise and one she’s instantly invested in seeing through. “I want it too.” She almost laughs at how hot and needy she sounds.

Alex smiles against Kelly’s dark skin until her teeth press against the exposed shoulder. She bites it, hard. Kelly surges against her, into her arms, and she contains it, trapping her onto the table. She keeps biting, stopping just shy of breaking Kelly’s skin. “You’re being so quiet... “ 

Kelly breathes hard, her hand holding tightly, wrapping in Alex’s shirt to withstand the pain of the biting. “Is that good or bad?” she whispers through labored breathing. One look to the bitten area and her skin already darken from a bruise.

“It means you’re tough.” Alex whispers and kisses the sore spots. “Do you have anything to do for work tonight?” 

“I promise you my boss isn’t scary enough for me to work on anything else than you tonight.” Kelly laughs, her whole body tingling with a little jolt of excitement. 

“We need to get you into bed, right the fuck now.” There’s a sense of urgency in Alex’s demeanor, it tinge her voice with aggression and passion. She takes one step back, barely enough to allow Kelly the space she needs to move. 

Kelly slides off the table and finds her leg a touch weaker than expected, using Alex as support. She whispers, brushing against Alex’s body to scamper off to the bedroom. “I’m already loving this valentine’s day” she pinches Alex’s butt and does a little hurried walk.

Alex smacks Kelly’s bum on the way to the bedroom. “Faster.”

* * *

Kelly’s clothes are thrown out of the bedroom and litter the floor and the couch, she’s pinned to the bed, trapped by Alex’s legs. One hand on her throat, the other holding her wrists above her head. Her body is stinging, at the edge of an unbearable pain, in the middle of a surge of adrenaline. Bite marks from her neck, down the left side of her body: Breast, stomach, ribs, hips and legs. “Alex?”

Immediately he biting stops and Alex looks up at her, gaze lost in her lust, lost in the moment. “Yes?” 

Her breathy response sends a shiver down Kelly’s spine. “Tell me what you want from me?  _ Please _ ?”

Alex kisses her way back up, trailing the sore trail of nearly broken skin and bruises, until her lips reaches Kelly’s ears. “I want a lot of things, Kelly.” she suckles on her earlobe and pushes her lover against the mattress, pinning her anew. 

Kelly giggles and scoots closer to Alex, reassured. “The biting is super hot, by the way.” 

“Want more of it?” Alex grins, her eyes lighting up. 

“If  _ you _ want more of it, you can have more of it.” Kelly squirms a little, wincing. “Maybe not on my ribs though.” 

Immediately Alex lower her lips to the bitten rib area and pepper it with kisses, nuzzling it with her nose before moving back up, she presses her forehead against Kelly’s. “I’m going to make your body understand who it belongs too.” she bites the other side of Kelly’s neck. “I’m going to mark it more. My teeth, I’m going to choke you, I’m going to spank you so hard you bruise.”

“ _ Please _ .” Kelly moans the word for so long it turns into a distant moaning sound in both their minds. It’s needy and almost pathetic how she sounds, her cheek burns with just a touch of shame. 

“I don’t want to play a scene, I just want to do it. I just want it to happen. I want to grab the big blue toy and make you take every inch.” Alex shakes her head. “I want to do that while you’re cuffed.” 

Kelly squirms and grins. “I want it, I want all of it.” Then she brings her own lips near Alex’s ear and whispers, knowing exactly what words Alex omitted, what desire she just obfuscated from her. “I’ll take it  _ wherever _ you want me to.” 

Alex almost choke on her own desire as Kelly’s meaning reaches the depth of her mind, she tears herself away from her lover and slides off of the bed. “Kneel on the bed, wait for me.” she withdraws to their closet, retrieves a small black bag and disappears into the bathroom.

Kelly sits up, her body vibrating from the pain of the many bite marks lingering over her skin. She struggles to get to the kneeling position for a moment, legs catching in the covers. She hears water running, clothes being taken off. 

Alex returns a few minutes later, carrying a pair of cuffs in one hand, her folded belt in the other. Sitting on her naked hips is a harness, with their big blue toy affixed to it. She’s wearing a black t-shirt and Kelly can tell she’s wearing a push-up bra. 

Kelly’s gaze is drawn to Alex’s hands, to the items they carry. Her breath hitches when the cold metal of the cuffs clamps around her wrist, behind her back. She grunts when she’s pushed face first into the mattress, pillows under her hips. 

Alex spends a moment tying Kelly’s hair into a ponytail, she tugs on it. “Kelly?” Once it’s clear she has her attention, she goes on. “I don’t really want to play out a scene or role play. I just want to do it. So if you want to stop, you just say stop.” 

Kelly nods and bites her lower lip, the need in Alex’s voice making her whole body tremble with anticipation. “Understood.” 

Alex takes a bottle of lube from the nightstand on this side of the bed and set it within arms’ reach. She takes a deep breath and wraps Kelly’s ponytail around her fist and holds the belt in the other hand. 

It’s not the first time they experiment with spankings, even hard ones. However, it is the first time Kelly is on the receiving end of more than a few swats in a row. The real challenge is to avoid screaming too loud when the pain gets intense. Kelly is so into the moment that it never occurs to her to ask to stop, she feels the burning sensation from her thighs to the top of her ass. 

Alex climbs on the bed. “Oh, that should bruise nicely.” she keeps the belt in her hands, watching Kelly slowly come down from the intense few minutes she just imposed on her. “I think I know why you love to do it so much.” 

“It’s fun, isn’t it?” Kelly asks between two erratic breaths. “Can I get something to drink? Water, please.” 

Alex, without even a comment, grabs a bottle of water from the back at the foot of the bed, twists the cap off. She helps Kelly up from her position and slowly trickle the water in her mouth. “Is everything okay?” 

Kelly nods, straining just a touch against the restraints on her wrist, but places a gentle kiss on Alex’s lips. Once the bottle of water is empty, she gets pushed back onto the pillow and feels the bite of the belt one more time. She can’t help the raspy laugh that follows. 

She feels Alex’s fingers tracking the sorest part of her legs and ass; she hears the bottle of lube being popped open. It’s quiet for a few moments, then she gasps at Alex’s fingers gently caressing her puckering rosebud, slick with lube. She whimpers and hides her face into the mattress and the covers. She’s surprised at how good it is. 

Alex slowly coats the tight ring with lube, before she slathers a lot of it on the large blue toy, jutting out from between her thighs. Once she’s satisfied with how slick the toy is, she grabs the belt again and wraps it around Kelly’s neck, tightening it firmly. She gives it a few testing tugs. The moans she gets from Kelly are entirely worth the whole ordeal. 

After checking with Kelly that she can still talk even when being choked by the belt, Alex positions herself behind Kelly and guide her hips a little upward. Satisfied by the positioning, she presses the tip of the blue toy against her puckering entrance. 

Kelly pushes back against the toy sliding inside of her. The fact that it’s a little easier to take it than she imagined at first makes heat builds into her cheeks. Her body clench around it, her fingers grips onto the covers. She breathes hard, moans and let out a string of curse each time Alex snaps her hips. 

There’s a strong pull on the belt around her neck, making breathing a little harder and she makes a show of breathing louder and deeper. She hears Alex moaning and grunting at the exertion required to push and pull at the toy with her hips, her whole body. “Touch me, please.” 

Alex is about to sneak her hand around to give Kelly needily requests and she’s surprised by the sudden upward motion Kelly makes. She sits on her heels and Kelly on her lap and her toy, trying to work it in deeper by herself. 

She tightens the belt around Kelly’s neck, hard; she bites at her neck and shoulder, causing a muffled scream. Her free hand moves down Kelly’s body and gently brush against her nether lips, pushing inside the slick folds. 

It doesn’t last even ten seconds when the fingers press inside of her. Kelly screams loudly, trying to announce or warn Alex that she’s reaching an orgasm, but it crashes over her unexpectedly. One of her hands flies to Alex’s hips, trying to hold her there, the other holds Alex’s fingers in place.

Kelly’s body seizes and tenses for a few moments, clenching with incredible strength around the toy. When she finally comes down, she falls to her side with Alex wrapped all around her. The belt is taken away from her neck, replaced with soft kisses. 

“Happy Valentine’s day.” Alex whispers. 

Kelly laughs. “Dirtiest V-day ever.” 

Alex blushes and laughs along with her lover too. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
